What if?
by gilmorejunkie1230
Summary: What if things went my way in 'The Real Paul Anka? Its a 3 shot and sorry if it sux but this was like the 2nd story i wrote right when i joined ff but i never posted so here it is. I read it over but i didnt change much.
1. Chapter 1

Rory sat in her car and put it in drive. She drove away and turned on the radio. She hated that someone always left, especially now since it was her. Rory and Jess. Jess and Rory. They fit perfectly but something was always missing. A song she hadn't heard before was playing.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,_

_You know_

_You know_

The memory of her and Jess popped into her brain when he called her at graduation. She said she might have loved him but that she would have to let it go. This was a lie. She didn't think she might have she **knew**. She only said this so maybe he would speak up and say he'd come back for her. Rory waited a couple seconds but hung up because he never said anything and she figured he didn't love her and he had already gotten over her.

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_I'll stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees_

_I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you_

_I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know_

_You know_

_You know_

This verse reminded her about the time when Jess showed up at Yale. He asked her to come away with her after not seeing her for two years. She wanted to say yes but she couldn't trust him. She regretted saying no every day after.

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_I'll stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know_

_You know_

_You know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you _

_I've loved you along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being far away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

This could be her future. Was it silly to base her future on a song? Yes but she didn't care. She was in love and that's the way it would stay. Rory Gilmore had always been in love with Jess Mariano. She was just too blind to see it. She turned the car around and drove until she was back outside at Truncheons.

_Keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me and never let me go_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess sat in the middle of the floor thinking. What did he expect? For Rory Gilmore to come back into his arms and be with him for the rest of his life? For her to pine and wait for him instead of moving on and getting a boyfriend? No. Yes. Maybe. 'Jesus, make up your mind. What the hell am I doing? I'm the one who messed up all the time. I don't deserve her, but that didn't give her the right to do what she did.' Jess walked over to the stereo and turned it onto a radio station. A new song filled the emptiness he called an apartmentpublishing house.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you_

_Or tell you that_

_But if I didn't say it_

_Well I'd still have felt it_

_Where's the sense in that?_

Jess remembered the time he ran after Rory through town when he went to get his car. He told her he loved her and walked away. 'Jess, you idiot. If you would've stayed and not run away like a coward she could still be yours right now.'

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_Or return to where we were_

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up_

_And surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again_

_And I caused nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_And if you live by the rules that it's over _

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

Rory: "I think I may have loved you but I just have to let it go."

Jess tried to find his voice and say 'No! Don't let it go! Wait for me! I'll come back, just wait!' but he couldn't. She had already hung up the phone and he was already walking away from the phone booth. He had always regretted not saying anything to her but he couldn't change the past. That was the day of her graduation.

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up_

_And surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love_

_And always will be_

Jess had never gotten over Rory. He was still in love with her. He kept a picture of her in his wallet and he didn't even date other girls. Jess tried but he compared them all to Rory and they didn't come close to being as perfect as her. Some say stalker, he says he has troubles letting go.

_And when we meet_

_Which I'm sure we will_

_All that was there_

_Will be there still_

_I'll let it pass _

_And hold my tongue_

_And you will think_

_That I've moved on_

He was going out to dinner with her to talk about his book. Jess Mariano was going to dinner with Rory Gilmore to talk about his accomplishments. That was until he showed up. He drove up in his silver Porsche and got out like he owned the world. Jess thought he could've. He put his arm around Rory's shoulders, not even seeing if she wanted him to. Later that night Jess walked away from the bar after his talk with Rory. He pretended like he didn't still love her but he did.

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up_

_And surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love_

_And always will be_

Jess had gotten a chance with Rory and he blew it but he wanted another one. He NEEDED another one. The first time he was with Rory, he was confused and seventeen. Now he was a publisher, an author, and he knew what he wanted. Her. But what was he supposed to do. She made it very clear she didn't love him anymore.

_Knock. Knock._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jess walked over to the door and opened it. What he saw shocked him. Rory Gilmore was standing outside of his door.

Jess: "Rory? What… why…"

Rory: "I still love you. I lied. I don't love him I love you."

Jess was dumbfounded. Rory Gilmore was standing on his doorstep saying she loved him. This was going too fast. Before he knew it he was watching her walk away crying.

Jess ran after her and ran in front of her.

Jess: "Rory, why are you leaving again?"

Rory: "Because I just told you I loved you and you were just staring at me like I was crazy so I figured you didn't love me back."

Jess: "Rory, I've loved you since the day I've met you. It has never changed. Ever. It never will."

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. When they needed air, they pulled apart and both of them were gasping. He smiled a true genuine smile and she smiled a sweet, happy smile.

They were together and she was glad she that song came on when it did because she might've missed the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She held onto him and didn't want to let him go because they were in love and always would be.

**A/N: ****Like I said, I wrote this when I first started doing ff but I never posted! Sorry if it sux but just think that this is "Ashley… the early years." Might be a sequel with Rory telling Logan but I need some encouragement. Wink wink If you like my stories you'll like a sequel. Just press the pretty button and 'BOOM' a sequel. ******


End file.
